Unwritten Love
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: Post PP. Sam and her friends have gone their separate ways. Now Sam is practically alone, with the exception of a certain secret admirer. Will Sam ever find out who he is? Sx?
1. Unwanted Visit

_**I'm so bored right now, so I figured I'd start putting this chapter up 8D There are just a few things I'd like to point out really quick before you all start reading:**_

_**Number One-Sorry if the chapters are short.**_

_**Number 2-This takes place after Phantom Planet.**_

_**Number 3-Yes. Everyone knows Danny's secret.**_

_**Well, that's all I can really think of right now. Hope you like it. R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Visit**

Sam Manson kicked a tin can off the edge of the sidewalk. She hoisted her purse over her shoulder and pushed the doors to the Skulk and Lurk book store open.

Sam had just finished high school the previous year and had dropped out of college to try and make something of her life. Now nineteen and having no friends around, the best thing Sam could do at the moment was work at a book store.

Hearing the bell chime, the book store owner looked up from what he was doing to see Sam standing in the doorway. Her black hair came down slightly past her chin and she wore a navy blue French bureau cap. It seemed she had finally decided to wear eyeliner and her purple lipstick was much heavier than it was in high school. A light purple jacket covered part of her black turtle neck that held the same purple oval as her old tank top. Sam dug her hands into her dark blue jeans and walked up to the counter, he black combat boots making a soft _thunk_ against the tile.

"Ah. You must be Sam," the owner said holding out his hand. "I'm Richard."

"Nice to meet you Richard," Sam greeted taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"Well, it's nice to know I'll have someone working here that knows her way around," Richard said pushing himself out of his chair and handing Sam a spider shaped name tag. In dark purple letters, it read: Hi, I'm Sam. Silver spider webs hung from every corner of the tag.

Smirking at how appropriate the look of the name tag was to her personality, Sam pinned in to her jacket and dropped her purse off her shoulder and into her hand. "Uh, what can I do with this?" she asked.

"Oh, you can put it right back here," Richard said pointing to a door whose plaque read: EMPLOYEES ONLY! DO NOT ENTER!

"Cool," Sam said walking back to the door. Before she could turn the knob, Richard slammed his hand against the wood and stopped Sam from going any further. "You see that plaque?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"It says employees only. And _you_ are an employee," Richard stated.

"Yeah," Sam said feeling slightly confused.

"That means _you _and_ you alone_ are aloud to enter this room. That means no friends, no family, no _nothin'_ unless that person works here with you. You got it?" Richard asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me bringing friends and family back here sir," Sam assured.

"Alright," Richard said opening the door. "Go on in."

"Thank you," Sam thanked walking in.

The room was fairly large. The walls were a light shade of lavender and the floor had the same tiles as the rest of the store. There was a glass coffee table in the center o the room with a few bags on it (Sam assumed that they belonged to the other employees) and two dark purple sofas on either side of it. There was a small black refrigerator at the far end of the room and a plant that looked like it was dying beside it.

Seeing the dying plant, Sam pulled out a water bottle from her purse. She walked over to the plant, opened her water bottle, and dumped half the bottle into the dirt.

"Jeez, just because it's a Goth store doesn't mean you can let the plants die," Sam muttered to herself as she screwed the cap back on the bottle.

She stuffed it back into her purse and dropped it on the coffee table. She flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Friends and family? Heh. What friends?" Sam asked herself.

Ever since high school ended, and slightly before that, Sam and her friends had gone their separate ways. Ever since Tucker had become the mayor, Sam rarely ever saw him anymore. And Danny, well, they had decided to just stay friends. The whole _couple_ thing just wasn't working out for them. Plus, he was always busy with ghost fighting.

After high school, Danny decided to get into a college that involved astronomy. Sam laughed slightly. She knew how badly Danny wanted to be an astronaut, but his ghost fighting almost always got in the way.

"I don't care!" Sam recalled Danny saying. "I'm gonna get into space if it kills the rest of me!"

Sam busted up laughing at the thought.

As for her family, Sam wasn't about to let them come into a job they didn't even know she had. Sam had told her parents she was working in a jewelry store downtown.

"Try to bring me something nice when you can, sweetheart," her mother had said earlier.

"Yeah, when I have the money," Sam rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off the couch.

Hopefully, her parents would never try to come see their 'little girl' at work. Sam doubted it. She knew all her parents were praying for the day they could get her out of the house. As soon as Sam collected enough money, she was buying her own place.

Sam pushed the door open and walked out into the store.

"Alright, all I want you to do for today is walk around and see if the customers need any help finding anything. Kay?" Richard asked.

"Okay," Sam said smiling.

She pulled her turtle neck farther down over her jeans and walked around the store. She stopped when she saw a girl around her age wearing a light blue shirt with sleeves that stopped at her shoulders and a white skirt. She had on white go-go boots and bright pink earrings. Sam didn't think it was possibly the person she was thinking of until the girl turned around.

"No, it can't be…" Sam muttered in horror.

Holding a book about Goth make-up and standing right in front of Sam was none other than Paulina.

"Oh…my…gosh! Is that _you_ Sam?" Paulina asked giddily.

"Uh…yeah…" Sam answered beginning to sweat. "I see you've started wearing your hair up."

Paulina flipped her wavy black pony back and smiled. "Yes. And I see you've finally decided to wear eyeliner for a change."

Sam lowered her eyelids and grunted in annoyance. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you afraid that all these Goths are gonna get their 'Goth sweat' on you?" she asked, doing air quotes around the words 'Goth sweat'.

Paulina sighed. "I'm only here because I'm doing a report on different styles of make-up," she explained boredly. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I work here," Sam replied dryly.

"Oh that's great. Maybe I should stop by some other time," Paulina smiled deviously.

"Oh, you don't have to," Sam said through a cheesy grin and gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I insist," Paulina grinned.

The two girl's eyes locked for a moment before Sam finally said: "If you do anything to get me fired…"

"Now Sam, why would I ever try to get you fired? I thought we were friends," Paulina said sweetly.

"When have we _ever_ been friends?" Sam asked.

"Well, I figured since you and Danny are through and I'll obviously be his future wife, we might as well _try_ to get along," Paulina said looking back at her book.

"Uh, Paulina. Reality check for a minute. Danny's not interested in you!" Sam stressed.

It was true, Danny had fallen out of his love for Paulina long before the asteroid. Sadly, even after realizing that 'the geeky Fenton boy' was actually Danny Phantom, Paulina still harbored feelings for him.

Paulina stuck her nose in the air. "You're just annoyed that you and Danny didn't work out."

"I am not!" Sam snapped.

"Just face it Sam, if you couldn't keep a relationship with Danny, there's no way you'll ever have a solid relationship with anyone else," Paulina stated, glaring Sam down.

Sam winced. As much as she hated to admit it, Paulina was probably right. If she couldn't even keep a solid relationship with her best friend, there was no hope for her. Not ready to let Paulina get the pleasure of winning, Sam folded her arms and said: "That's not true! I bet I could have a solid relationship with anyone."

"Oh, really?" Paulina asked slamming her book closed.

"Really," Sam stated, staring Paulina dead in the eyes as to not show any signs of fear.

Paulina smirked. "Well then, why don't we make a bet? If you manage to get a boyfriend by the end of the week and stay with him longer than you did with Danny, which was, how long, a week?" she asked.

"A month…" Sam corrected through gritted teeth.

"Going the extra mile, eh?" Paulina scoffed. "Well then, if you can keep a boyfriend over a month, then…"

"…then _you_ have to be my personal maid for _two_ months," Sam finished. Degrading Paulina sounding like fun. Paulina hadn't changed since high school, someone needed to put her in her place.

"Okay. And if you can't…then you're going to be my little Barbie doll for my report. I need pictures you know," Paulina smirked pulling a camera out of her purse.

"Fine," Sam said and the two girls shook on it.

Just then, a thought entered Sam's mind. What the heck was she doing? She was practically stooping down to Paulina's level by even agreeing to the bet. Before she could open her mouth to call it off, Paulina dropped her book into Sam's hands.

"I'm ready to pay," she smirked.

Sam swiped the book out of Paulina's hand and shot a dirty look at the snotty Latina. She decided to wait. Who knew? Maybe this bet would do her some good. Or not…When Sam reached the register, she said: "Uh…Paulina…are you sure you wanna…"

"You want to call off the bet don't you?" Paulina asked as if the answer was already obvious.

"Kind of," Sam said nervously, although she wasn't sure why.

"I don't think so. You already shook on it," Paulina said resting her elbows on the counter.

Sam grunted. "Fine…" she rolled her eyes and handed Paulina her book back.

After paying for it, Paulina walked out. Before she reached the door, she paused to look back at the gothic girl. "I'll be checking up on you. Tootles."

"Tootles," Sam replied mockingly, wrinkling her nose as Paulina left the store.

"Eh, hem."

Sam turned around to see Richard standing behind her, arms folded. "Oh, hi Richard."

"Why were you acting that way towards a customer?" Richard asked.

"Because she's the embodiment of all evil," Sam replied darkly.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked.

"I know her from high school. She a spoiled little brat. I just made a bet with her and I tried to call it but…" Sam suddenly did her best impression of Paulina: "…I can't because I already shook on it."

Richard looked off into the abyss and said in a far off voice: "I made a bet I couldn't get out of once…"

Sam stared at Richard for a while. She waved her hand in front of his dark green eyes, snapping him out of it. Running his fingers through his thin, light brown hair, Richard turned to Sam and asked: "What was the bet?"

"I have to get a boyfriend by the end of the week and stay in a relationship with him over a month or I become her personal Barbie doll," Sam answered rolling her eyes.

"Hey, weren't you dating that Phantom kid for a while?" Richard asked.

Everyone in the store turned to face them in an instant.

"Yeah, for a little bit. But it didn't work out so we just went back to being friends and…" Sam began.

Suddenly, an entire mob of people formed in front of the counter.

"You know Danny Phantom?"

"That's so cool!"

"Can I get his number?"

"Do you talk to him anymore?"

"Why aren't you guys dating anymore?"

"He's so hot!"

Thousands of comments and questions flooded Sam's way, overwhelming her instantly. "I…uh…well he's…uh…"

"Hey, hey! Leave the poor girl alone!" Richard demanded.

"Thank you," Sam breathed as the crowded dispersed.

"Do you think you could give me his number? He sounds like a really cool guy," Richard added.

Sam glared at him. "Sorry," Richard apologized. "He's just so cool! I mean, he's half ghost!"

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Well, he's always busy with ghost fighting and everything. I never get to see him anymore. And besides, he's gone off to college," Sam explained.

"Which college?" Richard asked.

Sam glared at him again. "Sorry," Richard shrunk slightly.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the Skulk and Lurk for a while. Richard adjusted his black T-shirt and scratched his ear where a silver earring hung. "So…how are you gonna find a boyfriend by the end of the week?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Sam mumbled.

"You know, if the poetic guys are your type, I suggest the coffee house across the street," Richard suggested.

Sam's head perked up. Sam was really into poetry, and most romantic guys were usually poets. "Hmm…that sounds like a good idea."

"Glad to help," Richard smiled. There was another awkward silence. "So…uh…"

"I'm not giving you his number…" Sam answered.

"Alright," Richard said.

_**Well, hope you guys like it so far. R&R w/ NO FLAMES please! Thank you.**_


	2. The Coffee House

**Chapter 2: The Coffee House**

When Sam was finished with her shift, she grabbed her purse and headed for the coffee house across the street. She pushed opened the door and looked around. Half the place was full of people in French bureaus and sunglasses. Besides the Skulk and Lurk, this was the only pace Sam actually blended in.

Sam noticed most of the guys there already had girlfriends, or were at least sitting with a girl. She quietly walked to the counter and said: "Hi."

The cashier lowered his sunglasses, revealing his dark brown eyes. He smiled and brushed a few strands of dishwater blonde hair back. "Well, hello gorgeous. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, could I get a…uh…" Sam wasn't sure what to order. She didn't drink coffee and had no idea if it tasted good.

"Um, I'll get a…uh…mocha latte-thingy," Sam said finally.

"Coming right up," the cashier said.

Sam watched him prepare the coffee, brewing and pouring who-knows-what in a cup.

"Oh, uh…for here or to go?" the cashier asked.

"For here," Sam answered. She needed an excuse to stay and look around.

"So, do you come here often? I haven't seen you around," the cashier asked.

"Uh, this is my first time here," Sam answered.

"Do you live close?" the man asked.

"Well, sort of," Sam said.

The man handed her a cup of 'mocha latte stuff'. "That'll be twenty-four fifty," he said.

Sam paid for the drink and took a huge swig. Suddenly, she practically spat it out. "Whoa! You alright there?" the man asked as everyone turned to face her.

"Gah! It's hot!" Sam spat more coffee out.

"Well, what did you expect? It's coffee!" the cashier said.

Sam wiped her mouth and set the coffee down on the table. "Right," she said. "I knew that."

"Heh, heh. Sure you did," the cashier laughed. As Sam sat down, he asked: "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Looking for a guy," Sam muttered, not expecting the cashier to hear her.

"Oh, really?" the cashier stepped out from behind the cash register.

He sat down in the seat across from Sam and held out his hand. "I'm Dylan."

"Sam," Sam said shaking Dylan's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Dylan smiled.

Sam smiled back. He seemed nice.

"So, uh, Dylan. What are you into?" Sam asked.

"Well, I like jazz music…" Dylan began.

Sam nodded and blew on her coffee. Carefully, she took a sip and almost instantly put the cup back down. Even after blowing on it, the coffee still burned her lips.

"…is my favorite movie…" Dylan continued.

Sam's head perked up. The shock of heat had caused her to miss half of what Dylan had just said. "Uh, Dylan could you repeat…"

"…Carol Lewis is quite an interesting writer…" Dylan continued.

"Uh, Dylan. I didn't really catch some of what you just said…could you repeat…" Sam started.

"…and my favorite animals are dogs…" Dylan went on.

"Dylan?" Sam asked.

But Dylan kept talking. Sam was about to ask for him to repeat himself again when he suddenly said: "But enough about me, tell me about you."

Sam's lips created a thin line as she buckled her teeth together. Releasing the pressure on her teeth and lips, she said: "Okay. Well, I like the band Dumpty Humpty. I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian…uh…"

"An ultra-what?" Dylan asked in shock.

"An ultra-recyclo-vegetarian," Sam repeated.

"What the heck is that?" Dylan asked in surprise.

"It's like an extreme vegetarian…" Sam explained.

"I thought that was a vegan..." Dylan said.

"Well…" Sam started.

"Dylan! What are you doing? People want coffee!" a bulky man with dark brown hair and dim blue eyes snapped.

"I'm talking to Sam," Dylan said motioning to the Goth girl.

"Oh, why hello there," the bulky man said. He smoothed out his tiny goatie and sat down. "Hey, my name's Craig. It's nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said shaking Craig's hand.

"So? You come here often? I haven't seen you around here before," Craig said.

"I already asked her that," Dylan said.

"So…does she come here often?" Craig asked.

"Uh, I should probably get going," Sam said pushing her cup aside. Two guys was going a little too far in her mind.

"Okay…do you want me to put that in a 'to-go' cup?" Dylan asked.

"No thanks," Sam said.

She shrugged on her purse and headed for the door.

"That girl's a little weird," Sam heard Dylan whisper.

"Dude! She's hot!" Craig said.

"Yeah, and I mean, she seems nice but I mean…come on…ultra-recyclo-vegetarian? What the heck?" Dylan asked.

"An ultra-what?!" Craig laughed.

Sam held her breath and pushed the door open. She was used to people talking badly about her, but when it was behind her back, and she actually heard it, it hurt. Trying to shake off the idea, Sam pressed on. She figured she might as well go home. It was getting close to nine o'clock.

Sam was about to turn the corner when someone rushed past her, causing her to fall over. Sam hit the ground with a thud and her water bottle rolled out of her purse. Groaning, Sam reached for her water bottle when suddenly, a pale hand picked it up for her.

"Here you go," the pale man said.

"Thanks," Sam said taking the water bottle and looking up to see who it was.

But no one was there. Whoever had picked up her water bottle had just vanished.

"Huh?" Sam wondered. She pushed herself up, stuffed her bottle away, brushed herself off, and walked on.

When Sam got home, her parents rushed to the door to greet her. "Oh, pumpkin! How was your first day at the jewelry store?" her mother asked brightly.

"Uh, great," Sam said.

Her mother was being unusually over perky.

Her parents exchanged giddy glances and ten turned to Sam with wide eyes and creepy smiles. Almost afraid to question, Sam asked: "did I miss something?"

Her parents suddenly burst into squeals of joy. "Oh, kitten! You're never going to believe it!" her father cried.

Sam arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"You have a secret admirer!" her mother cried.

"What?"

_**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter's kinda short too so…sorry about that…Well, I hope you like it so far 8D R&R w/NO FLAMES please.**_


	3. The Secret Admirer

**Chapter 3: Secret Admirer**

"I have a secret admirer? Wait…what?!" Sam asked in shock.

"Uh, huh! Someone left a rose on your bed and a love letter," her mother said brightly.

Her father held out a purple rose with a black stem and a note. He opened the letter, cleared his throat, and read:

_And while we may not meet too soon_

_I'll watch you like the winter moon_

_Will gaze upon the ground below_

_And watch the fall of brilliant snow_

"And it's in iambic pentameter," her mother cooed.

"How romantic! Isn't that sweet dumpling?" her father asked.

Sam stood rigid with shock. How did she suddenly get a secret admirer? Was it someone she already knew? Was it from Tucker or Danny? Pff. Probably not.

Sam swiped the note from her father and looked over the handwriting. The calligraphy style writing didn't look anything like her friend's. It didn't look the slightest bit familiar to her. She read over the note as many times as possible before her father chimed: "Are you alright, kitten?"

"Oh, she's probably just shocked that she's got a secret admirer," her mother beamed.

"So true, so true," her father nodded.

A small smile crept across Sam's face. She had to admit, the poem was sweet. And plus, whoever this guy was would probably have no objection to dating her. And who knew? Maybe Sam would wind up liking him.

Dreamily, Sam took the rose from her father's hand and stuck it behind her ear. She dizzily skipped up the stairs. "Isn't this wonderful honey?" her mother cooed.

"I know! Just think, our little angel has a secret admirer!" her father smiled.

"I just hope it's not another creepy ghost," her mother shivered.

Sam flopped down on her bed and read over the poem again. Her eyes darted around the paper to find the mystery man's initials. But other than the poem, the paper was bare.

"Hmm…who are you?" Sam asked aloud.

She set the love letter aside and crossed her eyes, trying to think of someone, _anyone_ who could possibly have written the note. She tried to remember some of the guys she had met at college, but she couldn't think of any that could've had a crush on her, or even have the guts to go to her house even while she wasn't there. Sam sighed and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling in silence. Slowly, her eyelids began to fall over her lavender eyes. Finally, her eyes closed completely and Sam drifted into a deep sleep.

The digital clock on Sam bedside changed to 11:00. Sam was still lying on her bed, in her clothes, on top of the covers. The purple rose was still behind her ear, pushing some of her hair out of her face. Her secret admirer gazed at her for a long time before finally approaching her. Carefully lifting Sam up, the secret admirer pushed the covers to the side. He set Sam down and pulled off her boots. He slipped the rose out from behind her ear and set it down on her dresser. He lifted her bureau off her head and flattened some flying hairs down. After setting down the hat, Sam's secret admirer pulled the covers back over her sleeping body and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Sam shivered and pulled the covers over her head. Sighing, her secret admirer headed for the door.

- - - -

When Sam awoke, she realized the love note was still lying beside her. She delicately picked it up and read over it once again. Smiling, Sam pushed the covers off of her and crawled out of bed.

She slipped her boots back on and plopped her hat back on her head. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her jacket and headed for the stairs.

"Morning honey," her mother greeted brightly.

"Morning," Sam answered drearily. Realizing that it was morning dampened her spirits.

"So, Sam. Do you think you know who this secret admirer is?" her father asked slyly.

"I dunno. I can't really think of anyone that could've written it," Sam said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Well, whoever it is, if he does anything to hurt my little boobala, he's in for a good whoopin'," Sam's grandmother threatened.

"Morning, grandma," Sam smiled, kissing her grandmother on the forehead.

"Morning sweetie," her grandmother greeted back.

Sam poured herself a bowl of cereal when she heard the door bell rang. "I'll get it," her father chimed racing for the door.

When he opened it, a pale, green man in a postman outfit handed Sam's father a letter. "For Miss Sam Manson," the man said, his blood red eyes hidden by a long brimmed hat.

"Uh, thank you," Sam's father said, slightly nervous. "Uh, Sammy! You have a letter!"

As he rushed back to the kitchen, the green man dissolved into the air and disappeared completely. Sam took the letter from her father and opened it. In the same swirly handwriting as the love letter, it read:

_Meet me at the House of Pancakes. I'll be the one in the jacket and scarf by the window. See you there._

A small black heart was printed underneath the writing, but still, there were still no initials. Sam rolled her eyes and dumped her dry cereal back into the box.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Aren't you hungry?" her mother asked in concern.

"I'm going somewhere to eat," Sam replied handing her mother the note.

"Ooo, well have fun darling," Sam's mother cooed.

"Is it that boy again? Hang on, let me get my cane," Sam's grandmother said reeling her bike around and driving for the other room.

"Now, Ida. I think Sam is old enough to handle herself," Sam's mother persisted.

Sam knew that deep down, that was just her mother's way of saying: _"I don't care who this boy is as long as he gets her out of the house."_

"Alright fine. But take this just in case," Ida said handing Sam a small bottle of pepper spray.

Sam chuckled and took the bottle from her grandmother. "Thanks grandma," she thanked sticking the spray in her purse.

"Don't mention it, sweetie," Ida smiled rolling out of the kitchen.

"By guys," Sam called as she left the house.

"Bye honey. Have a nice time with your secret admirer," her mother called.

"And just remember! Keep one hand on your purse at all times!" Ida called after her.

"Okay!" Sam called, laughing.

When Sam reached the _House of Pancakes_, she immediately looked by the windows. _'The guy by the window with a jacket and scarf, huh?'_ Sam thought. Half the guys sitting by the window were wearing jackets and scarves.

"You couldn't have been a _little_ more specific?" Sam snapped.

Sam walked up behind the closet male beside the window and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, hi," Sam greeted.

The man arched an eyebrow. "Hi," he said sounding slightly confused. He had dirty blonde hair, a bristly beard, and dark blue eyes.

"Um, do you know me…by any chance?" Sam asked.

"No. Should I?" the man asked.

"Uh, no. Sorry," Sam apologized walking over to the next male in a jacket and scarf.

Five guys along the window and all of them had the same answer: No. Sam sighed and tapped the shoulder of a blonde male. When he turned around, their eyes met for a short moment before the male cried: "Sam?"

Sam began twitching rapidly. Dash Baxter? No. It couldn't have been. It was impossible! Dash was _not_ her secret admirer. He couldn't have been?! Could he?

"Uh…Dash! Eh, heh. What are you doing here?" Sam asked nervously.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dash retorted.

"Um…I'm looking for someone," Sam said fumbling with her jacket.

"So am I," Dash said.

There was long silence before Sam said: "Uh…did you send me this?"

She handed Dash the letter she had received earlier. Dash studied it for a long while. Sam slowly reached into her purse. If Dash was her secret admirer, she wouldn't take any chances with him. Bet or no bet, Dash wasn't worth her time.

"No," Dash answered.

Sam sighed in relief and unhanded the pepper spray. Just then, a familiar voice spoke up from behind her: "Manson? What are you doing?"

Sam wheeled around to see Paulina. Still weaning her hair up and the same earrings as the previous day, Paulina now wore a light pink shirt covered by a white sweater and white skinny jeans. Her feet were covered by white flats decorated with pink flowers.

"I was just…uh…" Sam started.

"Were you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Paulina asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"There you are sweetheart," Dash said opening his arm.

Paulina cuddled up to Dash and kissed him on the nose. "You know, I never thought you'd sink _this _low, Sam," Paulina sneered.

"Oh, yeah. You made that bet with her," Dash laughed.

Sam twitched. Then, something came to her. "Hey, Paulina. Does your 'boyfriend' know you still like Danny Phantom?" Sam asked slyly.

"You still like Fentoid?" Dash asked in shock.

"What?! Oh, no…no…I'm over him. He's a loser," Paulina lied, crossing her arms and legs.

Sam smiled. "Are you sure? Because just yesterday you told e you were gonna be his future wife," she smirked.

"You said _what_?" Dash gasped.

"No I didn't! I, um, said it's too bad _you_ won't get to be his future wife Sam!" Paulina lied quickly. "You know I'm not interested in him now that I know he was just a geek."

"Does your boyfriend also know you suck your thumb at night?" Sam asked slyly.

"I do not!" Paulina shrieked.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a waiter tapped on Sam's shoulder.

"Sir? Could you throw her out?" Paulina asked. "She's disturbing the peace."

"And she's crazy," one of the men whose shoulder Sam had tapped added.

"Oh, like complete strangers haven't asked you the same question!" Sam spat.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," the waiter said.

"Wha-? No! I-I have to meet someone…" Sam tried to reason.

"No, ma'am! You're gonna have to leave," the waiter repeated.

"No!" Sam snapped.

All of a sudden, Sam found herself face flat on the cold concrete. She heard a tap on the window and turned around. Everyone was jeering and laughing at her. Paulina gave a fake smile and waved: "See you later, Sammy."

Sam winced and pushed herself upright. She turned on her heels and left. Whoever this 'secret admirer' was, he was gonna have to wait.

_**-giggle- Sam's grandma is AWESOME!!! Lol Well, I have one thing to say about this chapter: House of Pancakes is the most RANDOM name I've ever come up with o.o I'm not really even sure if there is a place called that but it was the first thing that came to me –shrug- Well, hope you guys liked it 8D R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_


	4. The Call

_**Before I start this chapter, I'd just like to say…if you're a die hard DxS fan…then this story may not be for you. But if you're open to different random (and somewhat out there) pairings, then I'm sure you'll like it. Just thought I'd tell ya…well, enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Chapter 4-The Call**

"So you got kicked out?" Richard asked in surprise as Sam recollected the events that took place that morning.

"Yeah," Sam hissed as she organized the book shelves.

"You're right, that girl is _evil_," Richard agreed.

"Heh, yeah. I still can't get over the fact she'd go out with Dash even after she said that she liked Danny," Sam said.

"Maybe it's so she doesn't feel lonely in the world. All alone, with no one there for her. Until she finally gets Danny for herself, she wants someone there to make her feel whole. Because without someone there, she's nothing but a paper fluttering in the harsh winter breeze," Richard explained poetically.

"Are you _trying_ to remind me of this stupid bet?" Sam hissed.

"No, I'm recollecting my own life," Richard answered, looking off into the distance.

Deciding to leave Richard to his 'thing', Sam walked down the aisle and continued to organize the shelves. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing that Richard was still in his 'far-off trace like' state, Sam decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Sam! What's up?" came the familiar voice of Danny Fenton.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam answered joyfully. "Eh, nothing much. Just…you know…working."

"Cool, where do you work?" Danny asked.

"The Skulk and Lurk. But I told my parents I work at some jewelry store downtown," Sam answered stuffing a _Steven King_ novel into an open space.

Danny laughed. "Nice…"

What have you been up to?" Sam asked.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, his voice becoming grim.

"That bad?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Yes! It doesn't matter _where_ I go, there's _always_ gonna be a ghost!" Danny complained.

Sam laughed. "Well, you _are_ the number one target for ghosts."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, don't remind me," Danny hissed.

Sam tried her best to suppress a laugh. "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" Richard snapped, now out of his trance like state.

"Oh, I'm…uh…talking to Danny," Sam said.

"Danny?!" Richard asked, his eyes lighting up in the way a child's would on Christmas morning.

"Uh…" Sam realized she shouldn't have said Danny's name.

"Can I talk to him? Please?!" Richard begged.

"Wha-? No!" Sam snapped.

"Please?! Just really quick!" Richard pleaded.

"He doesn't even know you!" Sam reminded.

"So?" Richard asked.

"Sam? Who are you talking to?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just my boss," Sam answered.

Suddenly, Richard snatched the cell phone out of Sam's hands. "Hi, Danny! I'm Richard, Sam's boss. I am a HUGE fan! I think you're awesome!"

"Richard! Gimmie that!" Sam snapped trying to grab her phone back.

"Hold on! I wanna talk to him!" Richard fussed.

"Give it back!" Sam hissed.

"I could fire you!" Richard pointed out.

"It's my phone!" Sam reminded.

"Uh, hello?" Danny asked hearing a faded argument going on.

"Let me have the phone back!" Sam snapped.

"Let me talk to him!" Richard whined.

Everyone in the store turned to watch the two fighting over the phone. Not understanding what all the fuss was about, they decided to return to the books they were reading.

"Seriously! Give me my phone!" Sam barked.

"I will when I'm done talking to him!" Richard cried.

"Ugh! Alright fine! You've got five minutes," Sam said letting go of the phone.

"Sweet! Hey, Danny. This is Richard again," Richard greeted.

Rolling her eyes, Sam went back to the book shelves. While sticking a few _Anne Rice _novels on the shelves, a small note fluttered down onto Sam's head. Not even noticing it, Sam walked back down the aisle, causing the note to float off of her head. An invisible hand picked up the note and dropped in onto the pile of books Sam was holding. Finally seeing the note, Sam picked it up and read:

_I'm sorry you were kicked out of the House of Pancakes. I'll meet you tonight at the backdoor of your house. _

Sam cocked an eyebrow. Her _house_? Yeah, 'cause that wasn't awkward in the least. But it wasn't like he was saying he'd meet her in her room. Sam shuddered at the thought and stuffed the note in her pocket. Just then, Richard hoisted the books out of her hands and handed Sam her phone. "Thanks for letting me talk to him. He's so _cool_!" Richard smiled.

"Heh, yeah," Sam laughed. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Sam. Richard's a pretty cool guy," Danny said.

"Yeah, he's…uh…something…" Sam said looking back at her boss. "So! How've you been?"

"I've been pretty g…" Danny stopped mid-sentence to gasp.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Ghost…I gotta go," Danny groaned.

Sam sighed. "Well, guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye," Danny said.

"Bye, Danny," Sam said, but Danny had hung up before she got the chance to finish saying good bye.

Sam sighed and stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket, feeling the note right underneath it. She pulled it out, unwrinkled it, and read it over once again. There was still no sign of initials anywhere. Sighing, Sam stuffed the note back into her pocket. "Whatever…" she mumbled.

She wondered if she would even like the guy. He sounded nice, but then again, she thought Gregor (or whatever his real name was, Sam hadn't caught it) was nice.

"Well, if all else fails I could always ask Richard to pretend to be my boyfriend," Sam decided.

Sam turned to look at Richard, who had finished organizing the shelves and was now explaining excitedly to a customer how he had just talked to Danny Phantom. "Or not," Sam twitched.

- - - -

Sam's shift was almost over. Tiredly, Sam advanced for the employee's lounge when suddenly, she heard someone call her name: "Sam!"

"Ugh! Not now…" Sam groaned as the sound of Paulina's flats against the tile tapped on her eardrums.

"There you are, Sammy," Paulina smiled. "I'm sorry that you got kicked out of the restaurant. Really!"

"I'm sure you are. Now if you'll excuse me…" Sam was about open the door when Paulina grabbed her by the arm.

"So…I take it you still don't have a boyfriend," Paulina said.

"Not yet," Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Well, you better hurry up and find one, tomorrows Thursday," Paulina reminded.

"I know what tomorrow is," Sam hissed.

"Excuse me miss! But I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Richard ordered, suddenly appearing behind Paulina.

Paulina cocked an eyebrow and twitched at the sight of Richard. He was slightly bulky and was definitely dripping with Goth sweat. "Ugh! Whatever…my business here is finished," Paulina said. "Bye, Sammy" she added before walking out of the store.

"Thanks Richard," Sam thanked.

"No problem," Richard said. "You're right, she _is_ the embodiment of all evil. Just like some other people I knew from high school."

Richard stared off into space, regaining his trance like state again. Leaving him to his thing once again, Sam crept into the employee lounge and grabbed her purse. Seeing that Richard was still in his trance, Sam slipped past him and headed for the door. Before leaving, Sam called: "Bye, Richard."

"Bye, Sam! I'll see you tomorrow. And I'll see _you_ again _one_ day Nancy, and Eric, and Georgina…and _George_! And all you other popular, snobbish, no good, rotten little…" Richard began ranting, not once leaving his trance like state.

Sam immediately walked out of the store before she had the chance to hear something come out of Richard's mouth she would regret hearing. Sam looked back over at the coffee house. She wondered if she would check out anymore guys there, but the thought of what took place yesterday still bothered her. She wasn't ready to let another guy think she was a freak. Not that she minded of course but hearing it said behind her back…and plus, she remembered her secret admirer was waiting for her by the back door of her house.

Sighing, Sam trotted down the lonely sidewalks. It was surprisingly quite, especially being 8:30. Usually, people were driving to parties or the movies or something, but there was no one around. Shrugging of the idea, Sam kept walking.

Suddenly, Sam felt something seize her wrist and pull her into the alley way. Three men in black jackets and beanie caps were crowding around her. "Hey, girly. Give us yer money," one of the men said.

_**I'm going to be evil and end it there 8D –gets sharp objects thrown at her- ;-; Sorry, but it builds the suspense…and I'm all about suspenseful stories XD Even if they're supposed to be romantic but…uh….you know….Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon a I can. Happy Almost New Years Eve 8D**_

_**R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_


	5. The Chase

_**Well, it took a whole school semester to finally get around to writing this but eh….here ya are! Sorry it took so long, I'm a lazy arse (as 'm sure you can tell…well, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: The Chase**

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Give us yer money, girly!" the man snapped.

"Uh…" Sam wasn't sure what to say at that point.

Suddenly, another one of the men snatched up Sam's purse. "HEY!" Sam snapped.

"Whoa! This chick's loaded!" the man awed at the amount of money Sam had crammed into her purse.

"Give me that!" Sam snapped trying to wrench the purse from the man's grip.

The third man grabbed Sam's arms and began pulling her off. Thinking quickly, Sam's shot her foot between the legs of the man holding the purse.

"GAH! Jeez!" the man cried falling to the ground.

Sam did the same thing to the man behind her and grabbed her purse as he feel to the ground.

"Hey! Get back here!" the first man shouted as Sam sped away.

The three men immediately bolted after Sam. Sam didn't bother looking back, she just kept running. Her heart beat accelerated as she heard the men's foot steps growing louder and louder. As she tried her best to steady her breathing, Sam realized she hadn't had to run from danger in at least a year or so. The ghost rate had gone down quit a bit in amity Park since Danny had left for college. In fact, the last thing Sam remembered running from was Skulker the day she and Danny had ended their 'more-than-friends' relationship.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds?" Skulker had mocked.

"Actually, we're just friends now," Danny had pointed out as he changed into his ghostly form.

"Oh, really?" Sam recalled Skulker querying.

"Yeah," Sam had answered.

"Well, I guess you won't mind if I do this then," Skulker had said aiming his wrist canon at Sam.

Sam remembered Danny blasting the canon off of Skulker and gripping the metal fist that had made it's way for Danny's stomach.

"Sam! RUN!" Danny had cried.

"Why? There's nothing Skulker can do to me," Sam recalled scoffing.

"Oh! So you think I can't do anything to harm you, eh?" Skulker had hissed.

"Well, you've never done anything harmful to me yet," Sam had reminded.

"Well, why don't we change that?" Skulker had asked menacingly.

Having shoved Danny to the side, Skulker wielded another wrist canon and shot it at Sam.

As 6Sam tripped over her own two feet running, she recalled jumping of the way as the blast came an inch away from her face.

"RUN!" Danny's voice rang in her.

The memory was all that was need to push Sam up off the ground and run faster. But faster wasn't good enough. A giant hand covered Sam's 6mouth and forced her downward.

The three men were now surrounding her, the biggest one holding her hostage. Sam tried to kick the man holding her but one of the other men grabbed her legs before she could. Sam tried to wriggle herself free but it was no use. The men were too strong.

Finally annoyed with holding Sam, the second man threw her legs to the ground, causing a searing pain to well up around Sam's heels.

"Look babe, just give us the money, and no one get's hurt," the man who farthest from Sam explained.

"Noom!" Sam muffled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the man asked mockingly.

"NOOM!" Sam muffled angrily.

"Oh, you'll give us your money?" the man jokingly questioned.

"NOOM! NOOM! NOOM!" Sam tried her best to shriek.

The second man restrained her legs from kicking as the only man with free hands took the money right out of Sam's purse.

"Thank you for your cooperation," he thanked slyly.

Sam squirmed violently. "Lee goo a me!" she squealed.

"Sorry sweetheart, can't hear you," the man laughed.

Sam was just about ready to bit the man's hand that was compressed against her mouth. If all else failed, she could at least try to pray hands free and punch them. Before she had the chance to do anything though, someone had just knocked the man holding her money out.

"What the-?" the man covering Sam's mouth began.

The attacker muttered something under his breath.

"What are you doing, writing in your diary?" the man pinning Sam's feet to ground scoffed.

Sam squinted to make the attacker's face but he was concealed in the shadows.

"Seriously, what are you doin'?" the man holding Sam's wrists 6and covering her mouth asked.

Instead of an answer, the man's arms became wisps of air. Released from the man's grip, Sam feel to the ground. She caught herself before making contact with the cold, hard concrete.

The wispy armed man shrieked. The man still holding down Sam's feet gasped: "How in the-?"

Sam heard the attacker muttering something to himself and the man at her feet suddenly took the form of a tiny brown rabbit.

The man with air-arms gasped and looked up at the attacker. "Scram weasel!" he barked.

The man obeyed and darted for the opposite direction.

Sam looked up at her savior as he stepped into the dim light. He had shaggy black hair and brilliant green eyes. His ears were pointed and skin was pale. A small curly goatie jutted out from the tip of his chin. He wore thin, violet glasses, a gray scarf, a light gray shirt, dark gray pants, and a pair of tattered old black shoes. In his right hand was a small onyx book and his left, a blood red quill.

When he opened his mouth to speak, Sam noticed he had jagged, pearly white teeth.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

_**So, who is it? I'm sure you can tell 8D And as for the flashback, that was just to make the chapter longer, there was really no there need for it. Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer I assure you! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_


End file.
